In Peaceful Slumber
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and eighty-three: Kurt wakes up the morning after Victor's party, having fallen asleep there.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 13th cycle. Now cycle 14!_

* * *

**"In Peaceful Slumber"  
Kurt/Victor (OC)  
11th installment, direct sequel to "House Be Warmed" **

He was awakened by pain in his neck. But it was as he tried to move and found he wasn't exactly alone that his eyes finally opened. He still wasn't fully alert, and it was hard to understand what was going on. He got to pick up on some elements fairly quickly though. He was still wearing his regular clothes, and he was seated and or slumped over on a couch, next to… Victor? He turned his head and saw, yes, there was his boyfriend, similarly dressed and still asleep. Kurt smiled, just briefly, as he'd then realized, much to his horror…

"It's morning…" he mumbled, then, louder, "It's morning?" He scrambled to get up, which disrupted Victor out of his sleep. Kurt hurried to pull out his phone and his throat shut when he saw the number of missed calls. Now he seemed stuck standing there, staring. Victor got up, rubbing at his eyes, yawning, as he observed Kurt standing there frozen. He waved his hand before his eyes, which got him to blink and flinch.

"Guess we were that tired," Victor went on yawning.

"It's morning," Kurt repeated again. "He's going to kill me."

"Who, your dad? No way," Victor shook his head. "He's a good guy, he…"

"It's not the same thing; I was out all night," Kurt pointed out and Victor understood.

"Well you might as well call him… Think we can still have breakfast?" he suggested, much more willing to see the potential for positive. He would keep saying that it was a side effect of being in Lima, with Kurt, as opposed to at home with his father.

With a deep breath, he'd dialed home, walking out on the small balcony as he waited for his father to… He picked up on the second ring, answering by calling Kurt's name… he was worried… He was angry… He was worried… Once Kurt had gotten an earful from his father, he'd explained that he'd fallen asleep on the couch – he didn't mention he'd shared that couch – after helping Victor clean. That wasn't exactly going to flip the switch and make him okay again, but Kurt had given him enough reason to trust his word so that he believed it. He told him to get home soon, and Kurt assured him he'd be there. He hung up and went back inside to find Victor pulling waffles from his toaster oven and splitting two and two on the plates before him. There was coffee on the way, and orange juice waiting to be poured. Victor looked back at the sound of the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "Is it?" Victor checked again. Kurt looked at him, smiling and nodding. The boys sat to breakfast, both hurrying and taking their time. Kurt needed to get home, but he didn't want to leave either.

"I would have loved a pillow," Kurt groaned, flexing his neck very carefully. Victor nodded, reaching to his own neck. "You too?"

"Little bit," he admitted. "If I had known, I'd have opened up the couch… although I would have probably been wondering whether it was too early to even…" Kurt almost choked on his orange juice, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, that right there is probably what's going through my dad's head right about now," Kurt pointed out. "He's all about being understanding, but this is… the normal things," he couldn't say it wouldn't smirking. "Relationship types…"

"Staying at your boyfriend's place overnight, right," Victor nodded with a voice like the two of them were being crazy rule breakers.

"We better take our time on that one," he suggested, and Victor agreed. "Neck pain aside though… I'm liking this breakfast thing." They exchanged a smiled on that.

"Yeah, I'm liking it, too."

THE END

_And on my way out, a little survey of sorts! It's for something to come later ;)_

_Give me a show you love the episode titles from [you can put along 3 to 5 of those episode titles along with it!]_

_[Thanks HRZN!]_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
